Translate How to Save a Life
by Rafa008
Summary: POV. The point of view of Oscar from the last episodes, when he found in the mansion Rosemary and Nadja Preminger and heard the sweet voice of the blonde, the memories that her aunt Collete had told him when Nadja was a baby and when he went to the gardens, trying to save the dancer from his former stepfather.


**Author:** Rafa008  
**Couple:** Nadja / Oscar  
**Music:** How to Save a Life-The Fray  
**Summary:** POV. The point of view of Oscar from the last episodes, when he found in the mansion Rosemary and Nadja Preminger and heard the sweet voice of the blonde, the memories that her aunt Collete had told him when Nadja was a baby and when he went to the gardens, trying to save the dancer from his former stepfather.

**How to Save a Life  
**  
_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

That night at the Preminger's Mansion, in Vienna, the atmosphere was tense. The Duke Preminger was in his office of his mansion, sitting in his wooden table, near a huge window with curtains closed. The office was spacious, with a fireplace and several clear pictures on the walls and some sculptures adorning the corners. Facing the Duke, was his youngest son, Herman Preminger. Both were serious.  
Duke-I've just been informed that the police took the imposter of my granddaughter, Nadja and my two former detectives.  
Herman nervous-I saw it when I arrived here.  
Duke-Seems that Rozo and Bianco were working for someone else, out.  
Herman stood up, walking from one side to the other.  
Herman-And what will you do with them three?  
Duke-Tomorrow morning they will be interrogated again and then they'll go to jail.  
On the other side of the door was Oscar Colorado, a young and tall man with dark green and long hair and bright green eyes, the former stepson of Herman after the Oscar expelled him of the mansion Colorado, for not taking care of his wife, Hilda and be sinking the business family. The truth was that he was worried about the fate of the happy girl with blond hair and blue eyes. For him she was the real Nadja, after hearing Colette talking about her. He had seen her the day she came accompanied by Maryann and Francis, to prove that she was the real Nadja, facing another girl who came from the same orphanage and she looked alike. Oscar was in the library reading a book when the carriage past the iron gates and the girl with blond hair and hat, lively down and knock on the door, accompanied by the blond boy and a redhead girl. She looked up, to the window where the boy was, but he soon had departed, closing the window. That afternoon he had business to attend to Herman to end all. He heard the discussion between her, the other girl and Earl, as the blonde told her story of her journey from an orphanage called Applefield to Vienna and heard her singing a lullaby, but then the other girl also sung. Both had a beautiful voice, but the first was more clear, sweet and gentle. He had seen her once before, in one of his trips, but had no idea that the dancer from the circus company could be involved in this whole complicated story. The first time he saw her dancing, she had her hair in two pigtails, wearing a dress with apron, in a country he was on business and she was beautiful, with purposeful steps.  
During that year, he heard Colette telling stories about how her Nadja was when baby, in the short time they were together and since then he always wanted to meet her. He then decided that tomorrow he would go to the police find the girl and help her. For her and for Colette.  
But the next morning, when he went to the mansion Preminger, after being called by Earl, he heard something strange coming from the vast gardens. He and Duke were in the library when he saw a girl with blond hair on the shoulders, with a white hat with a red tie, wearing a dress-uniform red and white, running in the middle of the flowering shrubs that formed a wall and white statues scattered, while Herman was coming toward her, firing. Earl and Oscar came hastily from the library, the newest ahead. He could not imagine something bad happening to that girl. He jumped the last few steps of the staircase, going to the gates of the garden. Oscar saw the girl run behind the statue of Aphrodite with a wooden box in her arms and face with Herman. Oscar accelerated to prevent Herman shoot her, when a huge mechanic car crossed the garden, getting between the blonde and Herman and several people of the circus jumped from inside, the men knocking Herman and Nadja going into the arms of a petite old woman and a redhead girl. Oscar sighed in relief, approaching the group, while the guards came to arrest Herman. He saw Nadja sitting on the edge of the fountain, hands on chest, upon her brooch, breathing relief. She then lifted her blue eyes to the tall boy, on his dark green eyes, her face in doubt. He touched her blonde hair and she touched his hand, curious, and it all lasted a split second, because the Duke Earl called the girl, and she turned her back, her blond hair flying as she ran.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_


End file.
